


Soap Opera

by Badficwriter (Lamashtar)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-18
Updated: 2002-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamashtar/pseuds/Badficwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching the X-men on a spy monitor, Mr. Sinister and Sabretooth speculate on the plot twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap Opera

"Get me more popcorn!"

Sabretooth growled with annoyance but stomped out to find the kitchen. Five minutes in the microwave, then he was back, glancing idly up at the viewing screen to see if Mr. Sinister had changed channels.

Nope. Still Cyclops.

_"Scott! Did you sleep with Emma? Answer me!"_

_"No. She kept me up all night."_

Sinister gasped, his glowing red eyes going wide with surprise. "No...he did not!"

On screen, Jean Grey-Summers was gazing tearfully at her husband, who was currently doing an imitation of a robot. An oblivious robot.

Unable to resist, Sabretooth asked, "Did he? Have sex with Emma all night?"

Sinister was furiously stuffing his mouth with popcorn, never looking away from the X-mens' faces. "I am not certain. Summers is usually occupied with something tedious at that hour, so I thought to get a chance to work late on some experiments. It is inconceivable that he would betray his wife!"

"I dunno, Frost is pretty hot," the Marauder speculated.

Sinister glared at him. "I have seen his interactions with Emma Frost after the night in question. Neither of their behaviors indicate copulation has taken place."

"How could you tell with him?" Sabretooth demanded.

"A point. Possibly Summers might be controlling his reactions. Frost, however, would be emanating a smug sense of victory, were that the case. Certainly, she would not be able to resist gloating at Mrs. Grey-Summers expense."

Sabretooth looked disgusted. "You mean he coulda stayed up ALL NIGHT with Frost and not done nothin'? What a wimp."

"Perhaps they had a rapprochement of some kind," Sinister said thoughtfully.

"If that ain't some kinda sex act, I don't wanna know," Sabretooth grunted.

"It would be interesting to find out exactly what they did or discussed. I shall summon the rest of the Marauders to kidnap Scott Summers or Emma Frost. I must prepare the mind probe," Sinister muttered absently to himself. "...I wonder if she was ovulating?"

Sabretooth rolled his eyes before focusing intently on the images playing in front of them. Logan had just come into view.

Everyone had a favorite character, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted to A3O from Fanfiction.net
> 
> This story was based on Grant Morrison's run in the X-men comic books. There was a lot of speculation about Cyclops' fidelity in forums, and I couldn't help but picture the supervillain most obsessed with Scott doing the same.


End file.
